Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a register having a plurality of pivotable fins and a vehicle including such a register.
Description of the Background Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 05-332610, a register having a plurality of pivotable fins has been known. When determining a configuration of the register, it is necessary to consider not only an external shape of the register itself but also a layout balance (arrangement relation) between the register and an onboard device (such as an audio device, a navigation device, a steering wheel, or the like) disposed around the register.